The Courage in Quiet Hearts
by Tess of Redwall
Summary: A vermin horde has entered Mossflower wood. What are they after? Three friends from Redwall Abbey, with the help of some others team up to defend their home. Please R&R!
1. Disclaimer and Proluge

Disclamer: Before I even start with the story, I'd like to remind you that Redwall Abbey, Mossflower wood, Martin the Warrior, anything farmilar from the Redwall books, belongs to Brian Jacques. However, Blossum, Isbel, Abbess Miael, Clover, Berr, and anyone or anything that you are not farmilar with from the Redwall books I own, and please don't steal any of it.  
  
Thanks! Tess of Redwall  
  
  
  
  
  
An Excerpt from a volume of Tural, Squirrel recorder of Redwall Abbey, Mossflower country  
  
A chill in the air, and the turning of the leaves tells the creatures of Redwall abbey that fall is drawing near. It has been a good growing year, and most of the Abbey creatures are busy picking apples in the orchard. It is a wonderful crop, apples of all colors dot the trees. The sky is a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. Looking out my gatehouse window I can see a young squirrel out to the very tip of a branch in hope of reaching the red apple at the end. In fact I think that is my grandson, Thurry. Oh, if only I had the vigor and strength of a Dubbin still. I do regret not picking apples with the rest of the Abbeycreatures. However, I have my recorder duties, and it is much cooler in the gatehouse. I believe I see Frair, and some of his kitchen helpers pulling out the lunch trolleys now. I think I will go have a bite to eat, and talk with Berr. He is the new cellar assistant, and is new to the abbey, only arrived about five sunsets ago with his pretty daughter Isbel. He is a nice Hedgehog, and it's good to have another strong paw around Redwall. Well, I believe I will leave my recording for another afternoon, and sample some of the foods the delicious aromas are coming from. 


	2. 1 I had a little trouble uploading, plea...

Somewhere at the far end of the orchard a Squirrelmaid leaped out from behind a tree right in front of the dubbin whom she had been quietly pursuing. The molebabe had just picked up a shiny red apple from the basket he had in his lap, and jumped when he saw her. "Ha, I found you, Ruggle, you apple pincher," the Squirrelmaid said playfully to the molebabe in front of her called Ruggle. "But mizzus Blozzum, oi wazz only eat'n 'til lunch iz zerved!" The little dubbin protested. Skyblossum or Blossm as all who knew her called her, sat down with Ruggle and took an apple from the basket herself. "Okay, Ruggle, I'm a little hungry too," she said. "It's nice t' get out of the sun and sit in the shade...though it is a bit cold." She shivered as took another bite from her apple. "Aye, want t' go zeez ifn lunch iz rurdy?" Ruggle asked soon after he had thrown his apple core away. "Sure," Blossum replied. "As long as you give that basket to me." Reluctantly, Ruggle handed over the basket of apples. They got up and walked to the middle of the orchard where all the Redwaller's had gathered to eat lunch. It was a simple lunch, warm blueberry scones with honey, summer salad, cheese and mushroom pasties, and October ale to wash it down. Ruggle went to join his sister and the other Dubbins, as Blossum put the basket of apples down, and sat with Abbess Miael. The Abbess was a tall, old mouse who had been born and raised in Redwall Abbey. She had been through a war against a horde of searats, and though had not been Abbess at the time, she was chosen as the Abbess soon after since the previous one had died from a war wound. This had all happened before Blossum had been born though, and is a whole different tale. "Hello, Blossum," Abbess Miael addressed her. "Been busy today?" "Yes, but more catching Dubbins than picking apples, Ruggle stole my basket while I was up in a tree. He was supposed to be catching them as I threw them down." Blossum reported. The Abbess chuckled when she looked over to the group of dubbins, and saw Ruggle pull a shiny red apple out of his habit pocket. He showed it to the rest of the Dubbins sitting around him. Now a young hedgehog maid spoke, "I'm glad that I was pick'n apples with you, those dubbins wouldn't even think of stealn' apples around you." "They better not, Isbel," Abbess Miael told the hedge hog maid. Astra the badgermother of Redwall, apparently decided that the Dubbins had had enough apple pinching for one day as Thurry, the squirrelbabe withdrew a bright green apple from his habit pocket as well. "Come on you youngn's. Lets go swim in the pond for a while." "But missus Ast'a wats wong with pick'n apples?" asked Thurry. "Don' ask why," whispered a little mousemaid, named Sandy who had a ridiculous amount of honey on her scone. "They barley eve' lettus do that!" With that the Dubbins followed Astra towards the lake. The Abbess watched the them till they were at the pond, splashing happily among the shallows. Then she looked at the other creatures of Redwall Abbey. Her eyes wandered from the young ones like Blossum and Isbel, to the elders who sat in the shade talking quietly, to animals of every age in-between. She spotted a hedgehog, who looked like he had seen many hard seasons, and had arrived at the Abbey not very long ago with Isbel. He was her father. He had immediately taken up a job in the cellars, but suddenly the Abbess remembered the news he had brought with him. She brought up a new topic, "Blossum," Abbess started. "You see that hedgehog, talking with Frair?" "Yes, isn't he Isbel's dad?" Blossum said. "Yes, Berrmur Spike, everyone calls him Berr," Abbess Miael told them. "Isbel, would you mind telling Blossum why you came?" "No," Isbel answered quietly, though she did not want to retell her past to everyone in Redwall Abbey. However, she had become good friends with Blossum, and knew the squirrelmaid would stay calm for the telling of her story. "We lived with my mother not far down the great south river, and dad had been out picking pears from trees that grew not far from our home. I was home with my mom. I am not that many seasons older than a Dubbin, and my father said I was strong and a good helper. However, he still refused to let me go pickn' with him. 'You stay home and help your mother collect raspberries,' he said. Now while Berr was pickin' pears he saw a boat coming down the river. It was too far away for him to see what kind of creatures were inside, but I saw since it was near our house. I saw It was full of vermin, stoats, weasels, rats, all of em'. I screamed to my mom to hide, and ran off into the woods." She stopped telling her tale and looked at the Abbess. She nodded and instead the Abbess continued on with the tale, "Berr decided to investigate. Before he could reach the boat, a stoat with a friendly, but sly grin on his face approached him. Now being the friendly soul Berr is, and not being around vermin much before, he carefully asked if the stoat was lost or needed some food? The stoat shook his head and suddenly picked a large stone off the ground and threw it straight at Berr. Berr tried to dodge, but as he turned around the rock hit him square in the back of the head. He is not a warrior, and was not prepared for attack. "It was near dusk when Berr woke, he ran to his home to find his wife with the same fate, but unfortunately the force of the rock thrown at her had taken her life. There was no sign of Isbel." Now Isbel decided to pick up the story again, "I had been scared and never should have run, but I thought my mother wo'ld follow me. I's a good thing that I had hidden in the woods, because I saw the weasel who killed my mother search everywhere in the house. He mumbled something like 'The boss won't be too happy about me comin' back with notin'.' Then I think he went back the boat, because even though I couldn't see it, I heard some paddles splashing the water. I stayed where I was, but came out when I heard my father callin. He thought it would be better for both of us if we go to the Redwall Abbey that is told of so much." After she had finished speaking, she noticed that the telling had attracted many Redwallers of her and Blossum's age. Astra the Badgermum was also sitting in crowd. Blossum was silent for awhile . Finally, she spoke, "So, you think that the vermin may be heading twords Redwall to take somesort of loot?" The Abbess nodded. "The worst thing is that there is no current champion. Sure a few of the elders and myself were alive when the searat battles took place, but we are all old and frail now. As a matter of fact none of us save Astra even played much of a part in the actual fighting. We are lucky to have a few warriors currently dwelling in Redwall, but none are very familiar with Mossflower wood." Astra now spoke up, "Well, with this news, we should be more alert, especially with the dubbins. No one should be wandering into Mossflower with vermin around. This is no reason though to feel down, now the Harvest Feast is in two days, is there anyone planning to help me prepare?" With that the young redwallers got up, and asked Astra how they could be of assistance. However one young mousemaid, named Clover walked up to Abbess Miael before picking flowers as she had been assigned. Clover was a sweet mouse and a good helper, but for a maid, she had a strange interest in weapons, fighting skills, and the tapestry of Martin the warrior. She never hurt anyone, but had scared many parents. Many believed she would become a warriormaid, following in the footsteps of her father, whom had left the Abbey soon after Berr had arrived. She spoke to the Abbess, "Is that the reason my father left? To watch the vermin in case they intend on attacking Redwall." "Yes, your father is one of the few warriors who are in Redwall or the Mossflower Wood." "Will he be back in time for the Harvest Feast?" Clover inquired. "I hope so. If we are lucky the vermin will pass us by, though the minds of most weasels and rats are greedy and stupid, I fear that another Redwall battle will come soon." As the Abbess finished, Clover nodded her head thinking of her father, and hoping he wouldn't have to use his warrior skills. Abbess Miael broke the brief silence that followed her words. "You better get pickin' flowers before Astra sees you." "Yes, Mother Abbess, I should be off." With a small curtsy, Clover walked off to fetch a basket and collect flowers for the tables.  
  
In the Orchards, a young, a strong, gray squirrel, was in an apple tree helping pick the remaining ripe apples. Foremole was beneath the tree helping catch the apples as they were thrown down. "What do you think of the news that vermin are 'round?" The squirrel called down to his friend. "'tis 'orrid creetures vermints ares, yurr zurr, but don' yom wurry, thee gurt redwallers'll defeat thee nasty villyuns." "Aye," he said. "Though I hope that they will pass us by, and blood will not have to be shed." "Io agree, zurr zurr!" However, as much as the squirrel hoped a war would not start, he knew that more likely than not the vermin would try to overcome Redwall. From tales of the past he learned that vermin are traitorous beasts, who don't easily loose a battle. He also knew that the Redwall spirit is stronger than any vermin horde.  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda short, this is my first fanfic that I've posted on fanfiction.net. Please R&R! 


	3. 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I will try to write them faster. I'm busy with school right now. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, they are welcome! I need to fill in some time before an idea I have for later can happen.  
Also, I'm sorry about the way this uploaded, it won't let me indent or have my text centered. If you know of any way to solve this I'd be glad to know. Thanks!  
-Tess   
  
  
Raidum was not a pleased weasel. Ever since he had raided the home of an aged mole, his mind had been troubled. In the mole's burrow home, he had found a golden plate, the only thing of value the creature seemed to own. On this meager reward there was an inscription, in riddle form leading the way to what was in the poem said to be a bonanza of weapons made from gold, jewels and silver. The poem rang over and over in his mind,  
  
Deep inside the forest of mossflower   
Look in a place where many would cower  
If you seek daggers of jewels, silver, and gold  
Hidden 'neath the brown coils so cold,  
Look for the tree with foliage of red  
Watched 'ver by the great green head  
Only when creatures collect the season's reward  
Do you seek the one long slain by a sword.   
  
A soft knock on the wooden post of his temporary tent brought the weasel out of his attempts to solve the riddle.   
"Yes?" Raidum called impatiently. The two rats he had sent to patrol the north and east areas around the encampment nervously pulled up the loose flap of material used as a door. Raidum was in fact a fearful sight. Born albino, his pink eyes pierced the wits of all his horde. He made the inside of his mouth red with dye, and wore a tunic and flowing cloak of the same crimson shade. Around his waist was a lizard skin belt, holding a scimitar studded with rubies. The rats knew inside that cloak there were plenty of throwing knives that could take their lives if they made a wrong move.   
"Sir," the first one said nervously. "We have both spotted a large redstone buildin' with 'uge walls."  
"Aye," the second one continued. "lots 'n lots of mice, moles, all kinds o' forest creatures living there. I may have even seen a badger." Fortunately for the rats, this raised Raidum's spirits.   
"Go eat some food, if there's any left by the fire, and tomorrow you can look again in the day light at that Redstone place." Suddenly the weasel became very gay. A grin spread across the villain's face as he let out a wicked laugh. The rats nearly flew from the tent, fearing for their lives.   
  
Raidum stepped out of his tent, and into the pale moonlight. Off a ways he could hear the restless shouts of his horde around two fires. He silently crept up to the closest one, where more of the vermin were sleeping than at the other. The rest at this fire were arguing over the last few roasted birds, no doubt it would turn into a fight that would put him out one or two soldiers by the morning. Though this was no worry of his. He instead woke two ferrets and a rat whom had before proved to be some of his most loyal beasts. As soon as the three realized who had shrugged them, they silently stood at full attention. Raidum hid a snicker and motioned them to follow him. A plan already forming in his mind of how he would use the redstone building after he had over taken it. For now he would just have a little peak around.   
  
Little did the warlord know that some creature was silently watching him. If it had not been for the three bodyguards he had recruited, which the observer had little faith in, Raidum would have surly been dead.   
  
  
In Redwall Abbey, supper had been eaten, and the Dubbins and elders were peacefully sleeping in the dormitories. The awake creatures were talking quietly amongst themselves or enjoying the cool night, gazing at the harvest moon.   
  
Blossum, Isbel, and Clover sat upon the south battlements, looking at the moon. Not yet tired enough for bed. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the maids' fur, and carried a light scent of flowers. The silence was only broken by a few chirping crickets and the rustle of leaves. Suddenly, Blossum brought up the topic that had been bothering her through out the afternoon,  
"Do you really think that those vermin hordes will attack Redwall?"   
It was silent for a moment, the three friends looked to the orange sphere in front of them, as if it held the answer.   
"They looked mean enough to," Isbel said quietly.  
With a sort of plain, sad sound in her voice Clover answered,  
"Yes, of course they will. They want nothing more than to slaughter the innocent and steal the possessions of the ones they slay. I doubt they'll succeed, but they will attack."  
The squirrelmaid and hogmaid looked up at the mousemaid. A pit of dread beginning to grow in each of their stomachs at the knowledgeable words of their friend. Their faces showed no sign of their inner feeling, only somber looks reached Clover's eyes.   
  
The creatures sat on the wall for a little longer, each dwelling on their own private thoughts. Their eyelids started drooping, and they decided to descend the south wall steps. In silence, they made their way to the Great Hall, only the kitchen helpers, cleaning up the remains of dinner were still there. The maids nodded to them drowsily, and began ascending the stairs to the dormitory. As they were about half way there, Isbel asked Clover a question,  
"How come you are so positive the vermin are going to attack?"  
Clover turned her head and muttered, "experience".   
With the cryptic word burned in her mind, Isbel went to sleep knowing that Clover must have suffered a past similar to hers. 


	4. Sorry!

Hello all! I'm very sorry about not updating, or posting this message sooner. I'll get right to the point. I didn't develop the plot of this story very well before I posted it, and have no idea where it's going. I am not giving up on it, but would like to inform the you that there will not be another update for quite a while. I plan to revise the already posted chapters, and add a lot more before I post this story again. If you have anything you want in the story before I create a plot, review and tell me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. If you are an author on fanfiction.net, please review and tell me if you would like me to e-mail you once I actually update. If you have not joined ff.n, and don't want to give out your e-mail address to the world by reviewing, but still want to be contacted when 'The Courage in Quiet Hearts' is updated, (I'm the master of run-on sentences), you can e-mail me you e-mail address. I think that's about it. Thanks! -Tess 


End file.
